Day Two-Neighbors AU
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: He watched her from the window and he wondered if she was dangerous or not.


**Day 2 :** _" you're my next door neighbor and you walk your dog for like 2 hours every day in our adjoining backyards and at first I was annoyed bc trespassing much? but you're really cute and you dance and sing along badly to music the whole time so I sit on the back porch and watch you for a little bit " Neighboors!AU_

 _Own Nothing_

* * *

"Is she doing it again?" Xavier asked Hank as his friend looked out the window.

"Yes, she's been at it for three weeks now." Hank replied. "Should we call the cops?"

Xavier snorted into his glass of scotch as he stood and walked over to the window to stare at the woman who had decided to run with her dog everyday this last month on his land. "No, at least someone is using the paths."

"What if she's dangerous?" Hank asked him as he turned to look at him.

Xavier snorted and sipped his scotch. If he wasn't taking the shots, he could read the woman's mind, but he glanced down at his legs and up again. The woman slowed down as if she was to catch her breath. Hank was right to suspect that she could be dangerous, no one lived around here for miles and why she would run here was behind him. He really did wish he could read her mind.

She looked up at the window as the dog dance around her and he noticed that she had something in her ears. Funny. She wasn't exactly dressed like a woman for this time period either. "Who are you?" He asked quietly out loud.

"That's what I'm wondering." Hank answered as they both continued to look as the woman turned and took off with her dog.

* * *

…..

A week later and the routine never changed, his drinking continued and Hank's worrying glanced still lingered but the woman's running still came and went. Charles started to wonder if she was spying on them. He also started to wonder if it was paranoia sinking in from all the drinking.

On the fifth week Charles waited at the window around the normal time for her to show up but she never did. By the first hour he was growing annoyed, the second hour he grew concerned. He had downed two glassed of scotched by then. A knock at the door and then his life changed and Logan showed up. He didn't see the woman for a while.

* * *

…..

He sat in a wheel chair out in the back yard. His legs hurt, or they would if he could actually feel them. But his head hurt, thought, months of being closed off didn't prepare him from the sudden income of the thoughts around him. The years of practice of shutting them out helped, but it still hurt.

 _'Protect the kids, keep the safe, and get food for the week. Get to work tonight. Get medicine for Alfie.'_ A thought worked its way passed his blockade and he blinked. He glanced up and it was the woman running with her dog. _'Keep the mob from hurting Mutants'_ He heard a whisper of a thought. _'They're just kids, they can't protect themselves. Alfie needs medicine he has a cold.'_

 _'Has anyone told you, you think very loudly?'_ He projected towards her. He watched as she tripped and fell to her knees. Her dog stopped and licked her face in concern. The woman looked around and saw him. _'Yes that was me. If your Alfie is sick we have a doctor here who can take care of him.'_

She stood up and brushed off her knees and gave her dog a soft pet in reassurance before racing over to him. "I have running here for months waiting for you to listen to me you jackass." She seethed at him.

"Pardoned?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I knew you can read minds."

"You knew?" He asked her.

She sighed and sat down to catch her breath and her dog licked her face, she pulled the strings from her ears and rolled the up and put them and the device away. "I'm from the future."

"We just recently had someone from the future here, it was a terrible one." He stated.

She shrugged. "Mine's not too bad. Yea Mutants fight, but there's more alien invasions than you guys fighting."

"Aliens?" He asked in disbelief.

"Read my mind if you think I'm lying." She gave him a stared. He took a deep breath and dove into her mind and he found just that, New Mexico, New York, London, everything. He pulled away. "Yeah. Somehow I ended up here and I couldn't just sit around and wait for someone to save me. So…" She smiled at her dog. "I thought what would Charles Xavier do? Because I've met you, I've done papers on you and Dr. Hank McCoy. So I found Mutants and I found us somewhere safe to be because obviously you're having yourself a pity party." She glared at him. "You're not the Xavier I know." She looked back down at her dog.

He stared down at her in silence and looked back up at the manor and he sent a thought to Hank. He looked back down to Darcy who stood up and dusted herself up. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I have to get back to them, I come out here, to check to see, if maybe one day." She stopped. "If you are going to open up again."

"We will, if you will help us Miss." He stopped.

"Darcy Lewis." She breathed. "You're going too opened up the school?"

"Yes, with your help. Now tell me, where have you been living with your family of Mutants?" He asked her.

She blushed. "There is an abandoned house just on the edge of your property, I think it is for the workers."

He nodded. "When my parents kept the manor staffed, the grounds keepers stayed there but no one does anymore. You've been living there for two months now?"

"Three actually." She stated. "When I first got here. I fixed it up a bit and it took me a while to gain some of the Mutant's trust because I'm not one. But I do care and I think that need someone on both sides caring."

Charles smiled at her. "I think we can work very nicely together Miss Lewis." He stuck out her hand. She shook his. "Bring your bunch in and we can get them settled and I'll have Hank look at your Alfie."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.


End file.
